


Congratulations

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Will Graham Has A Nice Day, Fluff, Fluff of the Fluffiest Order, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's beautiful," Will mumbled softly, gaze sliding down to the baby in his arms, nudging the blankets aside for Hannibal to see.</p><p>Fill for the following prompt on HannibalKink: "So I just recently watched A Royal Affair. There's a scene where Madds is presented with his child. The look on his face when he holds the child is probably the sweetest look I've ever seen a grown man make. Will needs to make Hannibal have this look. NEEDS. Will needs to present Hannibal with the child that they will call their own."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

Hannibal is pacing the hallway, debating whether or not it would be lying if he said he was a doctor in an attempt to get into the delivery room, when a grandmotherly beta nurse emerges and smiles politely at him. "You can see your omega now," she says, and it's all the permission Hannibal needs to rush into Will's hospital room, more frenzied than he's ever felt in his life. 

Will is lying propped up in bed, eyes glazed over slightly with oxytocin and the pain medication, looking exhausted, skin damp with sweat—but nonetheless, he is smiling up at Hannibal, cradling a small bundle swaddled in pink blankets.

"She's beautiful," Will mumbled softly, gaze sliding down to the baby in his arms, nudging the blankets aside for Hannibal to see. "Our little girl..."

And, oh, she  _is_  beautiful; she's perfect, with a full head of dark brown hair and big curious newborn-blue eyes that flutter open a little when Hannibal brushes his finger against her soft cheek, snuffling and wriggling as if to burrow deeper into Will's arms. Hannibal can't help the surge of possessiveness that momentarily chokes him at the sight, beaming down at his beautiful little daughter and his wonderful, perfect omega. 

"Do you want to hold her?" Will whispers, smiling back happily. 

Hannibal just nods, unable to speak, too enraptured with the image of his newborn child half-asleep. When he takes her from Will's arms to hold her, he is overwhelmed again, this time by the sudden alphaiac urge to protect, to provide for his omega and his child, this little family Will has given him. 

"She is...magnificent," mumbles Hannibal reverently. "Magnificent." She squirms a little, gurgles and blinks sleepily up at Hannibal, and Hannibal knows in that moment this little girl, all wrapped up in her pink baby blanket, has his heart wrapped around her finger. 

So Hannibal just presses a soft kiss to her forehead, and then kisses Will, visions of the happy life he will carve out for his incredible, loving omega and their beautiful baby daughter flashing in his mind, unable to contain his smile now. 

"I adore you," Hannibal murmurs softly. "Both of you."

Will just beams in reply, making a small pleased humming sound in the back of his throat as he leans down to kiss their daughter's forehead too.


End file.
